


Run Away

by Holdt



Category: Stargate Continuum, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years they've been running. Now it's time to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Pursuit Of Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165131) by [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds). 



> This was a while in the making and may have inadvertently tortured at least 4 betas in the process. I'd like to thank all of them for every comment, whether kudos or concrit, and believe me, I thought long and hard about each point made.  
> Some of my choices may not please all, but at present, they do please me.  
> I hope there's something in here for everyone. :)
> 
> And oh yes - Screw Continuum.

[ **Run Away** ](http://bit.ly/g9f296)

Pairing: _Jack/Daniel_

Warnings: profligate use of different media-types, MCD, fast moving, occasional flashes

_Music by Leona Lewis_

Story: During the events of Continuum, Daniel takes a long hard look at life and realizes that he and Jack always find an excuse not to have what they deserve. Unlike in Continuum, this Daniel remembers. Apart, they are broken. Together, they are unstoppable.

[Streaming Here at Go to Your Happy Place](http://bit.ly/g9f296)

 

[Note]: You really want to let this one load before you start viewing. :)

  


||March 2011||  
[](http://gatefic.com/awards/2011-awards-winners#sg1-slash)


End file.
